1. Field
The present disclosure relates to digital content distribution, and in particular to the identification and tracking of digital content distributors on Wide Area Networks.
2. Related Art
Distribution of copyrighted digital content on the Internet and other Wide Area Networks (WANs) is a growing problem. Identification of digital content distributors is attempted on an ad hoc basis, for example by manually searching for a file representing a piece of copyrighted content on a file sharing network and making a note of user names and IP addresses of potential distributors advertising the file. Such approaches are inefficient and not scalable. Accordingly, is a need for an efficient and automated system for identification and tracking of digital content distributors on WANs.